Here, Let Me: What Do You Like
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: I'm bad with this part...but here's part 2


_Here, Let Me:_

_What Do You Like_

"How – how long is a while?" Justin laughs

"I don't know Wade. You seem like a quick learner."

"I think you've taught me enough for the night. Can we just shower and go to sleep?" Justin looks at him. He didn't want to scare the man so he decided sleeping would be a good choice

"Sure, Wade, we can sleep tonight."

When Justin wakes up he sees that Wade is eye level with his left nipple. Closing his eyes he looks toward the ceiling

"Just do whatever it is you're thinking of." Wade looks up

"I thought that you were asleep."

"I was and now I'm not. Just do it." Wade flicks his tongue out and Justin sucks in a breath

"Touch the other one."

"Just like, touch it?"

"In a pleasing manner...don't punch it or anything." Wade runs his fingers over the other man's nipple then pinches it lightly. Justin shivers and Wade smiles. Feeling more confident Wade starts to kiss his way down Justin's body and stops at Justin's V. Sticking his tongue out he laps and swirls it around making Justin squirm. Still kissing the V Wade begins to pull down Justin's boxer briefs and Justin lifts his hips allowing Wade to pull them all the way off. Justin looks down in time to see Wade swallow him down

"Oh Wade, yes." Remembering what Justin did the night before he starts to bob his head up and down. Justin lets his pelvis meet Wade's lips each time Wade drinks him down

"Wade you're going to make me cum."

"Already?"

"Don't judge me and you're actually really good at this. I'm proud."

"Gee, Justin I don't know what to say." Justin pushes Wade's head back down and Wade goes back to work. He brings his hand up and starts to move it up and down Justin's shaft. Faster and faster until Justin grips the sheets and calls out his name then releases in his mouth. Wade, not expecting that starts gagging and spitting

"What are you doing?"

"You – you just…in my mouth!"

"Yea…"

"That's disgusting."

"I like to think that it's an acquired taste. You'll get used to it."

"No I won't." Justin looks him in the eyes

"Oh yes you will." Wade swallows and Justin pull him in for a kiss and just as he gets his hand on Wade there's a knock at the door

"If we don't answer they have to go away." Justin laughs and starts stroking Wade. Someone knocks again and they both sigh

"Yo, Wade – Justin! Let's go! The bus is waiting!"

"Give us five minutes!" Heath and Drew look at each other thinking the same thing

"_Us?_"

"You know, I thought that Wade had something for Cape Town in there. I mean, he had the chance at a room by himself but decides to bunk with Gabriel? Sounded very fishy to me." Drew leans down and kisses Heath's head

"Leave it alone, darling."

"Can't do that, honey."

"Of course you can't; that would be asking too much of you." The door swings open and Wade, with Justin in tow, emerge

"What did you say about the bus?"

"The storm stopped a few hours ago so we're free to leave. We're being driven into Detroit for the next show."

"Oh. Okay." Justin and Wade take different seats on the bus and ride all the way to Detroit in silence. When they check into the hotel the get separate rooms…across the hall from each other

**Justin**: U sleepin

**Wade**: No

**Justin**: R u tired?

**Wade**: No

**Justin**: Wut r u doing?

**Wade**: No

**Justin**: Wade

**Wade**: I was thinking about going down to the bar to get a Stella

**Justin**: oh

Wade didn't receive a text after that but twenty minutes later there was a knock at his door. He slid off the bed and checked the peep-hole. He smiled and opened the door

"I hope by Stella you meant the beer and not some Sheila." Wade laughs

"I meant beer. How did you get it so fast?" Justin walks past him and into the room

"Someone owed me a favor."

"Have a seat and thanks for the beer. Do you want one?" Justin shakes his head

"No thanks."

"Is it hot in here to you?" Justin laughs

"No, not really. I think it may have been the five beers you've consumed, bru."

"Could be." Wade takes his shirt off then looks at Justin. "You have too much clothes on." Justin laughs

"Do I?"

"Uh-huh. We should do something about that." A slow smile spreads across Justin's face

"My, my Wade what a difference a night makes. Tell me what you like. What do you want?" Wade takes the desk chair, turns it around and takes a seat

"Strip for me." Justin smiles sexily and begins to unbutton his shirt…slowly. Wade licks his lips and takes a drink from his beer bottle. Once his shirt is open he licks a finger and tweaks one of his nipples causing Wade to groan. Dropping the shirt to the floor Justin's hands travel down to his belt, swiveling his hips he unbuckles the belt pulling it from the loops of his jeans. He cups himself through the denim and moans. Wade moans with him. Justin's hands move back to the top of his jeans and undo the top button

"I think I may need your help here Wade." Wade just shakes his head

"This is all you, Jus." Justin tugs at the zipper and Wade scoots to the edge of his seat in anticipation. Justin tugs again. "Oh get on with it." Justin pulls the zipper down revealing that he went commando. Turning around Justin drops his pants then bends overs and steps out of them.

"You're a saucy little minx. Get over here." Justin walks over to Wade and straddles his lap. Wade captures Justin's mouth in a searing kiss making Justin whimper

"I thought that you were in control in the bedroom." Justin looks at Wade with his chocolate brown eyes and says,

"I don't know what you've done to me." Wade stands and carries Justin over to the bed laying him down. He kisses down his body but when he gets to Justin's tight heat he stops him. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's your first time and I wanted to show you the ropes."

"I think I've got it from here." Wade flicks his tongue out…


End file.
